


Аванс

by Taich0



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taich0/pseuds/Taich0
Summary: Чжан Исин был хорош. Даже слишком. И Джексон терял любую связь с реальностью, пока откровенно пялился на помощника своего отца.





	Аванс

Джексон не очень-то хотел становиться главой семейного бизнеса. Его мало интересовали всякого рода инвестиции, финансы, сложные схемы взаимовыгодного сотрудничества и различные тонкости прибыльных сделок. Но он был единственным сыном в семье, а потому избежать гордого звания «наследник большой корпорации» у него никак не получилось. Отец понимал, что Джексон не горит желанием поскорее перенимать бразды правления, и старался не давить на него слишком уж сильно, но всё равно упорно натаскивал сына на будущую должность директора фирмы. Нанимал ему дополнительных репетиторов, заставлял ходить вместе с собой на официальные встречи, давал изучать документы и договоры, спрашивал его мнение относительно каких-либо принятых решений. И вот совсем недавно обучение перешло на новый уровень — теперь отец решил периодически оставлять в офисе за главного вместо себя Джексона, называя это репетицией или тренировкой, а потом разбирал каждую оплошность сына, разглядывая её буквально под микроскопом.

Сказать, что Джексону не нравились эти самые тренировки с последующими разносами — значит ничего не сказать. Но зато ему очень нравился личный помощник отца, который на время делегирования полномочий становился личным помощником уже Джексона.

Чжан Исин.

Этот молодой мужчина, всего на несколько лет старше самого Джексона, был настолько же привлекателен, насколько хорош в работе. Невероятно трудоспособный, отлично разбирающийся в сфере своей деятельности, усердный и упертый в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Он был незаменим. Отец Джексона очень часто отзывался об Исине, как о своей главной палочке-выручалочке. Правда, иногда он в шутку называл его еще и волшебницей или феей, но Исин в ответ на такие обращения лишь закатывал глаза и морщил нос. Больше никто из коллег не осмеливался называть его подобным образом. Пускай Исин выглядел, как безобидный и милый барашек, но внешность в его случае была обманчива. Он являлся самым настоящим хитрым лисом, чего, в принципе, не скрывал.

Отец надеялся, что во время своеобразных «репетиций» именно Исин будет заниматься воспитанием Джексона. Они были практически ровесниками, неплохо ладили друг с другом, Исин мог с позиции молодежи доступно объяснить всю прелесть бизнеса и влиятельности, провести лекцию о финансах и важности переговоров. Он умел вовлекать людей в дело, и Джексон просто обязан был подпасть под его влияние. План, по мнению родителя, был надёжный, как швейцарские часы. Нашлось только одно «но», которое он не учел.

Джексон рядом с Исином ощутимо тупел.

И проблема заключалась не в том, что Исин был намного умнее и лучше разбирался в бумажках, нет. Просто Джексон терял вообще любую связь с реальностью и с происходящим, пока откровенно пялился на помощника своего отца. Он мог непрерывно (порою даже забывая вовремя моргать) смотреть как тот улыбается, разговаривает, смеется, хмурится, задумчиво закусывает губу. Или хотя бы просто сидит, закинув ногу на ногу, и дышит.

А почему нет? Это тоже была весьма увлекательная картина!

Если подумать, Джексона выносило просто от присутствия Исина, от его запаха, голоса. И в подобные моменты в его голове было блаженное ничего, в ушах что-то звенело, а в паху напрягалось. Ведь Исин был весь из себя такой невозможно красивый, в идеальном дорогом костюме, с вежливой улыбкой на полных губах и с чертовой ямочкой на щеке, которая волновала душу не хуже всяких разнузданных фантазий.

Ну как можно было им не любоваться? Ну как его можно было не хотеть?

Никак. По крайней мере у Джексона не получалось.

При взгляде на Исина у него внутри все огнем горело. Полыхало так, что пару раз даже пришлось уединяться в офисном туалете, благо у главного директора были особые привилегии в виде отдельного санузла. Но сбегать от озадаченного Исина, который только что посмел абсолютно безбожно облизать кончик пальца, желая разъединить сцепившиеся странички в старом отчете, в туалет и подозрительно торчать там минут десять всё равно было достаточно неловко.

Но особенно Джексону поплохело, когда он стал замечать на себе интригующие и откровенно оценивающие взгляды самого Исина. Вначале он подумал, что ему показалось. Но нет. Исин определенно проявлял к нему какой-то интерес. Он понятия не имел, как на это реагировать и что же всё это значит, потому что никаких последующих шагов к сближению не происходило. Пока однажды не настало время очередного тренинга от отца. И вот тут-то дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки под названием «дрочка в одиночку».

Джексон даже представить себе не мог, что это произойдет так стремительно и резко. А виной тому стали его невероятная способность ляпать что-то, не подумав, чертовы лукавые полуулыбки Исина и хитрые мимолетные взгляды, которыми тот одаривал Джексона в течение всего их маленького утреннего собрания. Сложно сдержаться, когда самое желанное существо на планете сидит от тебя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стреляет глазами и едва ли не открыто флиртует. Джексон же не железный. Матерый, возможно, но точно не железный. Поэтому на достаточно невинный вопрос Исина о том, хотел ли он чего-нибудь еще, Джексон бездумно ответил «Да. Вас». И тут же сам ошалел от своей безграничной честности. Исин, судя по его удивленно округлившимся глазам, тоже. Где-то с минуту в кабинете царила гробовая тишина и было слышно, как этажом ниже по громкоговорителю кого-то из сотрудников просят пройти на подземную парковку и переставить свою машину, которая загородила выезд.

— И давно? — неожиданно спросил Исин, достаточно быстро справившись со своим изумлением.

В его глазах мелькнула искорка любопытства.

— Давно, — решительно подтвердил Джексон.

Если уж тонуть, то с песней. Какой смысл теперь отпираться?

Исин ничего ему не ответил и вновь замолчал, задумчиво закусив нижнюю губу, а Джексон обреченно и не скрываясь, потому что терять ему было уже нечего, уставился на чужой рот. В голове, поверх легкой паники и волнения из-за незапланированного признания, непроизвольно поплыли неприличные мысли.

Насколько у Исина мягкие губы? Какие они на вкус? Как карамель? Почему в воображении Джексона Исин брал его пальцы в рот и совершенно пошло втягивал их глубоко внутрь, лаская горячим языком по всей длине и громко постанывая? Насколько странно возбудиться меньше, чем за минуту, глядя на чьи-то губы? Как отреагирует Исин, если Джексон прямо сейчас спрячется от него в туалете?

И когда Джексон уже был готов узнать ответ на последний вопрос, потому что ширинка его узких брюк уже достаточно ощутимо давила на вставший член, Исин ожил.

— Знаете, у меня есть к вам деловое предложение, — мило улыбнулся он, демонстрируя проклятую ямочку на щечке.

Сказано это было таким сладким голосом, которым стоило бы пошлости в постели шептать, но точно не деловые сделки обсуждать.

Джексон сглотнул.

— Я вас слушаю.

— У нас сегодня после обеда запланирована встреча с инвесторами. Моё предложение заключается в том, что если вы успешно проявите себя и мне не придется вмешиваться в ваш разговор, то я буду готов исполнить любое ваше желание, — Исин выдержал драматичную паузу для большей эффектности, затем наклонился ближе к притихшему Джексону и уточнил: — Совсем любое. Никаких ограничений.

Всё, что смог выдавить из себя в ответ Джексон, это короткое полузадушенное «О!». На большее его не хватило. Мозг отчаянно буксовал и отрицал действительность, не веря в происходящее. Исин, видимо, прочитал это по глазам и мягко, но весьма обольстительно, улыбнулся.

— Если вам нужны доказательства моих серьезных намерений, то я могу их предоставить. Я человек дела и слов на ветер не бросаю.

— Выдадите мне аванс? — хрипло поинтересовался Джексон, чувствуя, что теперь ему не только ширинка на член давит, но и галстук на шею.

Улыбка на лице Исина стала запредельно порочной.

— Да.

— Отлично. А в каком виде?

— М-м-м-м… Возможно, минет? Вас устроит такой вариант?

Джексон открыл рот, попытался издать хоть какой-то звук, но провалился и поэтому просто кивнул.

Его всё очень даже устраивало.

Удовлетворенный подобным ответом, Исин встал со своего места, обошел большой стол, тягуче подбираясь ближе, подобно хищнику на охоте, и затем резко развернул к себе директорское кресло, оказываясь с Джексоном лицом к лицу. Тот даже не успел как-то прикрыть заметную выпуклость в паху. Хотя, в принципе, какой теперь был в этом смысл — скрывать свой стояк?

Судя по выражению лица Исина — смысла не было.

— Прежде чем я выдам вам аванс, пообещайте кое-что, — Исин деловито снял с себя пиджак и бросил его на стол. Джексон, скосив глаза, проследил за полетом одежды и шумно сглотнул. Потом его колени развели в стороны и он нервно вцепился пальцами в подлокотники, больше не отвлекаясь ни на что постороннее. — Во-первых, не кончайте мне на лицо. После работы — пожалуйста, но не в начале дня. Я не хочу заново приводить себя в надлежащий вид. Во-вторых, не хватайте меня за волосы. Мне вас еще сегодня на встречу сопровождать, и не думаю, что вам будет приятно наблюдать рядом с собой неряшливого подчиненного. Хорошо?

Джексон послушно кивнул. По-прежнему пребывая в каком-то подобии ступора, он оглушенно наблюдал, как Исин снимает с шеи галстук, бросает его к пиджаку, поддергивает брючины, а затем аккуратно встает перед ним на колени, устраиваясь прямо между ног, и проводит своими красивыми аккуратными ладонями ему по бедрам, пуская целую толпу мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

— Вот и славно.

Исин протянул эти слова до невозможности сладко, низко, откровенно пошло и возбуждающе. Глядя в упор, внимательно и пристально, проникая под самую кожу и распаляя еще сильнее. Его рука легла Джексону на пах, отчего тот сдавленно застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Но взгляда не отвел, боясь упустить даже мгновение этого невероятного зрелища, от которого перехватывало дыхание.

Исин ласкал возбужденный член, поглаживая его сквозь ткань брюк, слегка нажимая ладонью.

— Не забывайте, пожалуйста, дышать, — заботливо попросил он, подаваясь вперед и расслабляя Джексону узел галстука. — Ваш отец не простит мне, если вы умрете таким бесславным образом.

— Ага, — невнятно выдавили ему в ответ и судорожно вцепились в удавку на шее, стягивая её.

Заодно Джексон расстегнул еще и парочку верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Дышать стало легче, но ненамного. Вид Исина — такого порочного и одновременно милого, расслабленного и обольстительного, с легким румянцем на щеках — очень сильно его душил.

Исин тем временем уже успел расстегнуть на Джексоне штаны и ласково попросил его сесть поудобнее и расслабиться. Расслабиться у Джексона не вышло, но он честно постарался, хотя кресло казалось ему раскаленной сковородой. А когда Исин, предварительно облизнувшись, ласково коснулся головки члена, обхватывая её губами и проходясь кончиком языка по самой вершине, то на задворках сознания пронеслась запоздалая мысль, что надо было связывать руки за спиной, потому что держать их при себе у Джексона, скорее всего, не получится.

Исин был хорош. Очень. Даже слишком. Он умело работал ртом, языком, помогал себе руками, одаривая вниманием каждое чувствительное местечко, и от всех этих ощущений Джексона разрывало на тысячи маленьких осколков, сжимало в тиски и выворачивало наизнанку. Наблюдать за тем, как припухшие и влажные губы растягиваются вокруг члена, скользя по стволу, как Исин заглатывает практически до основания, втягивает щеки и жмурится от удовольствия, было одновременно каким-то адским мучением и невероятным удовольствием, доводящим до изнеможения. Исин постанывал, вибрируя горлом, а Джексону казалось, что он способен кончить от одного только звука его голоса. Такого сладкого, невозможного, чертовски соблазнительного. Джексон плохо представлял себе, насколько хорошей была звукоизоляция у них в офисе и в кабинете директора, в частности, но сейчас ему было абсолютно всё равно, если кто-то что-то услышит. Он доверял Исину, а тот совершенно не стеснялся в выражении своих чувств и эмоций. Значит и ему можно.

Помня о данном обещании, Джексон цеплялся за подлокотники, как утопающий за спасательный круг, лишь бы только не хватать Исина за волосы и не насаживать его ртом на член. Головка терлась о нёбо или проскальзывала в узкое горло, всё это было невыносимо. И не дергать бедрами в неконтролируемом порыве войти глубже у Джексона уже не получалось. Исин не пытался его остановить, не удерживал на месте, напротив, он покорно двигал головой навстречу, точно попадая в ритм, и влажный жар его рта был подобен смерти.

Продержаться долго у Джексона не было и шанса.

Он чувствовал, как подтягивается мошонка и волнами подступает оргазм, как усиливается сладостная тяжесть внизу живота. В голове промелькнула мысль, что стоит предупредить Исина о скором завершении, чтобы случайно не нарушить другое своё обещание, но она потерялась в том беспорядке и сумасшествии, что творились у Джексона внутри. Кончая, он с глухим стоном согнулся едва ли не пополам и навис над Исином, который, кажется, даже не собирался отстраняться и по-прежнему не выпускал член из своей хватки.

Оргазм накрыл с головой, оглушил. В глазах на мгновение потемнело. Джексон устало откинулся на спинку кресла, стараясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Сознание прояснилось не сразу, а мозг, который теперь больше напоминал растекающееся радиоактивное желе, отказывался начинать думать.

Моргнув, Джексон осторожно посмотрел вниз и немного завис.

— Черт, — только и смог выдавить он из себя, с каким-то странным, необъяснимым трепетом наблюдая, как Исин продолжает вылизывать его член, выжимая каждую капельку спермы. — Я… Черт.

Понимание того, что Исин, кажется, всё проглотил, пришло к Джексону не сразу, но выбило остатки воздуха из груди. Что-что, а такого он вообще никак не ожидал. Это… Обезоруживало.

Исин с громким влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта и томно улыбнулся.

— Рад, что вам понравилось, — он погладил большим пальцем чувствительную головку и Джексон вздрогнул всем телом. — Надеюсь, вы приложите все усилия, чтобы получить остальное.

Поднявшись с колен, Исин быстро привел себя в относительно приличный вид, хотя спрятать покрасневшие и припухшие губы было просто невозможно. Благо, что его кабинет находился буквально напротив кабинета директора и никто, кроме секретаря, не должен был ничего заметить, а до будущей встречи оставалось еще несколько часов.

— Скажите, — вырвалось у Джексона, когда Исин уже был возле двери, собираясь ускользнуть. Отпускать его так просто совершенно не хотелось, и всё внутри буквально требовало внести ясность в происходящее. Мозг по-прежнему тормозил, поэтому Джексону с трудом удалось подобрать нужные слова. — А мы можем обсудить с вами возможность нашего будущего более тесного и долгого сотрудничества? Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы стать… Партнерами?

Исин обернулся к нему через плечо и лучисто улыбнулся.

— Заманчивое предложение. Хотелось бы узнать о нем подробнее.

У Джексона в голове что-то взорвалось, а на лице неконтролируемо начала расползаться не самая высокоинтеллектуальная улыбка. От одной мысли о том, что Исин согласен на нечто большее и серьезное, внутри становилось тепло.

— Предлагаю обговорить все условия за ужином, — сказал он серьезным тоном, старательно натягивая на себя образ делового человека и мысленно выписывая себе парочку отрезвляющих пощечин. — Вы сегодня после работы свободны?

— Вполне.

— Тогда я за вами заеду.

— Куда? В соседний кабинет? — весело фыркнул Исин, а Джексон понял, что с процессом отупения, который у него включался рядом с этим человеком, ему придется очень долго и тщательно бороться. Потому что Исин был слишком невозможным, чтобы не растекаться от него лужицей.

— Именно, — с суровой миной подтвердил Джексон. — Ждите меня там.

В глазах Исина загорелся озорной огонек.

— Как прикажете, директор Ван.

И он вышел, оставив Джексона одного, с незастегнутой ширинкой, но намного более счастливого, чем несколько часов назад.

А с деловой встречей Джексон, кстати, справился на ура. Вот что значит правильная мотивация!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lyissa


End file.
